


Topping Out

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M, Rope Bondage, rope kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin experiences the delight of rope on skin and wishes to share with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this fic for lewisian_gneiss for her birthday. I adore her and hope she likes this small token of my affection. Big shout out to dorkathus for beta help. I never would have been able to do it without her. This takes place somewhere before Arthur gets married to Gwen, is clearly AU and established relationship.

From _The Sins of the Father (ep 2.08  
“There is no more rope.”  
“I don’t know if I can hold it much longer.”  
“Merlin, do not let go of the rope.”  
_  
Merlin jolted with pleasure the moment the rope caressed his leg. He’d had no idea of the lovely burn it would trace as it wound it’s way up through his trousers and around his torso. He couldn’t wait to share this experience with Arthur. When the opportunity arose, he pounced on it.  
  
“Merlin, pack a lunch for the two of us for a day of hunting. I need to be alone for a while.”  
  
Merlin packed a lunch of bread, fruits, a ham, pickled eggs, and mead to drink. On the way to meeting Arthur in the courtyard, he stopped in an empty room to arrange the rope around himself, enjoying the feeling of the scratchy fibers on his bare flesh as he moved.  
  
In the courtyard, they mounted, both eager for a day outside. Settling into an easy canter, they reached the woods quickly. The trees were too thick to continue riding here, so they tied the horses. The day was pleasant and the walking easy, but sweat beaded Merlin’s brow as he fought the sensation of the rope.  
  
Arthur looked at Merlin curiously. “Are you all right?”  
  
“Oh yes! Just fine.”  
  
“Please Merlin, I know you like to crash through the forest like a rampaging bull, but please, try to walk lightly today.”  
  
Merlin, with torso wrapped in rope and carrying the luncheon, found this task challenging. He managed not to snap any twigs for a while, but finally succumbed to his distractions, stepping on a branch that managed to crack in three places.  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur snapped, “why are you so wound up today?”  
  
Sweat beading his upper lip now as the rope had burned its way to the forefront of his mind, Merlin replied, “Nothing, sire. Just getting tired. Let’s have lunch now, shall we?”  
  
“Merlin, we just ate breakfast. How can you be hungry so soon?”  
  
Smacking his lips, he said, “Mmmm, not sure. Let’s eat lunch?”  
  
Arthur groaned. “All right. Maybe after we’ve eaten lunch and your stomach is full and your load is lighter, you’ll be able to focus on being quiet.”  
  
Merlin chose a grassy placement near the riverbank and spread the blanket. They began unpacking the victuals and snacking. As soon as Arthur was settled on the ground, supporting himself on his elbows, Merlin whispered, “ _Ic the gehatte, searobend_ ,” and animated the rope; down his leg over to Arthur’s ankle, he looped it loosely around the thick leather and quickly moved it to his other ankle before Arthur could notice. Moaning softly as the hemp slid off his own skin, Merlin laced it around the outside of Arthur’s trousers, immobilizing him from the waist down.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Arthur looked around wildly before realizing that Merlin was looking at him a bit smugly.  
  
“Don’t you look a picture?” Merlin grinned, admiring his art.  
  
“Untie me. This instant!”  
  
Merlin chose not to respond verbally, but made the rope move again. This time, he slid it up underneath Arthur’s tunic. He caused the rope to ascend the blond man’s torso, eliciting moans of pleasure as the tip played lightly over the top of his chest. Drawing the rope down, Merlin caused the cord to brush over his nipples and down his onto stomach landing at the patch of hair just above his groin, rough fibers leaving a light burning sensation. Arthur dug his hands into the soft grassy field, jamming dirt up under his nails.  
  
The bound man cried out, “More.”  
  
“There is no more rope. Patience.”  
  
Merlin eased off the rope. He was not eager for Arthur to come soon. Arthur collapsed onto the blanket, hands still on the grass. His breath, heavy at first, slowed. He rolled his head and finally looked at Merlin, inviting him to continue.  
  
Pleased at the effect the rope was having, Merlin smiled broadly, licked his lips and tightened the rope at Arthur’s ankles first, drawing them together. He withdrew the rope from Arthur’s pants bringing it down to wriggle up Arthur’s trouser leg. Using the tip of the rope, he first probed Arthur’s balls and then wound them with rope, careful not to move too quickly. He coiled the cable around Arthur’s cock, which was already stiff from the rope work.  
  
Legs immobilized, cock and balls wound with magical rope, leaving Arthur flushed and panting was having an effect on Merlin too. He stood, appreciating the effect his work was having, and palmed the bulge in his trousers.  
  
Arthur reached a hand up as he curled his feet back so Merlin could help him to his knees. Still bound at the ankles, with rope wrapped around his cock and balls under his trousers, Arthur understood Merlin’s desires. He rested his cheek on Merlin’s hip, hot breath warming Merlin’s stiff cock, before tugging at the laces and exposing him, taking the head in his mouth. Merlin gave into the silky warmth and found his desire peaking quickly. Arthur moved up and down the shaft, popping off with a sucking noise, much Merlin’s consternation.  
  
“Don’t let go of the rope,” he said and then grinned up at him lasciviously, opening his mouth again, inviting Merlin to fuck his mouth.  
  
Arthur’s warning had temporarily cooled the sorcerer’s ardour, but his cock touching the back of Arthur’s big wet mouth and the thought of balls and prick wound tight with scratchy rope had him panting in no time.  
  
“I don’t know if I can hold it much longer,” Merlin moaned.  
  
Moaning as Merlin caused the rope to squeeze in all the right places, Arthur sucked as he withdrew his mouth and placed one warm hand around the slick stiff shaft. He only had to pump Merlin’s cock a couple times before he came, warm seed spurting onto his shirt. Arthur lapped at the come on the tip of his cock, stimulating sensitised skin, causing him to squirm, bringing him back to reality. Merlin smiled.  
  
He knelt down with Arthur and kissed him, tasting his own salt on his lover’s tongue. He reached down and unlaced Arthur’s breeches, feeling the rope that trussed him. Merlin slowly unwound the rope from Arthur’s cock, whispered a spell against his hand, and then fisted it. Arthur came, spraying against Merlin’s belly, groaning with pleasure.  
  
Finished, he pulled Merlin down with him, gasping and laughing. He pulled Merlin into him, spooning around the sorcerer in his post-orgasmic haze. Merlin’s snoring jerked him awake. When his heart settled down, he said, “Merlin, wherever did you get the idea to use a rope?”  
  
“Remember when you needed to get out of your chambers to visit Morgause?”  
  
Arthur chuckled, held Merlin tighter, and whispered into his ear, “You’re brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on lj at: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/550773.html


End file.
